Voices in us All
by AgrusVancloy
Summary: Madness seizes Kaneki by the throat, and his reluctance to eat drives him to take drastic measures, intentional or not. Weakness has its place in the world. Its place is beneath the boot. AU. Spoilers. Kaneki/Eto.


**A/N:** Greetings readers. This is my second attempt at a fan fiction. Yesterday, I released a chapter for a fan fiction, but found that I didn't like what I had released, so I took it off early. Instead, I rewrote it completely. I hope you enjoy.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Ghoul. Said manga belongs to Sui Ishida. I am merely a fan writing about it.

* * *

Kaneki heard voices in his head.

It had started at the end of the street, where the laundromat stood, when he began hearing them, whispering in his ears. At first they were quiet, oh so quiet. Barely the touch of a feather.

He wiped away at the wet hair clinging to his face, then rubbed his arms, trying to channel some warmth into his body. The rain was ice cold in Tokyo today, and it didn't seem intent on stopping. These days, Tokyo was under the mercy of continuous storms, sending forth howling winds and freezing air. The sunny days had long since passed.  
Rain down poured constantly, hitting the roads, spilling over the side-walk while sounding in everyone's ears. Even within shelter, the muffled sound of rain was still loud. The gutters themselves were useless, unable to contain the constant down fall. Too much rain for the drains, straight to the point of being unable to channel it down into the sewers.

It spilled into his shoes, running through holes and openings, freezing his feet. A fire would be good...He imagined. Just the thought of warmth, drying away the water brought a small sense of pleasure. Kaneki would prefer a warm blanket and burning fire place over the icy air any day.

_Flesh would be just as good._ A voice purred.

He swallowed some rising bile, visibly gulping at the sound. Kaneki wondered whether he was just hearing things or there was something actually speaking in his head. He hoped against hope that it was the former.

It had been in the middle of the store that the voice rose, clear in his ears as though someone were standing right next to him. Worse still he had almost fallen, a sudden headache cracking against his skull like a whip. Kaneki hadn't expected it, and he had never been good at handling surprises, good or bad.

The times of Hide popping up from behind a couch or door still made him groan. Hide would never let him live that high pitched shriek down.

_Mmm. The cashier looks quite plentiful._ It had said. He'd almost retched at the image that appeared in his mind. A man on a table, his stomach opened, rib bones visibly sticking up in a curved sort of way. Blood running down the table and onto the floor. The cashiers tongue cut out, replaced with a juicy red apple.

Kaneki had quickly gotten his items, flinching every time he looked at the cashier. He paid for his items quickly, then dashed out of the convenience store with a "Thank you."  
He had leaned against a dry brick wall under cover, his heart thumping against his chest. _Oh god!_ Kaneki thought despairingly. For a moment, perhaps even less than that, he had wanted to take a bite. The hunger had been there, oppressive and dominating. His senses had rushed for it, smell becoming so strong he could smell the scent beneath the skin. His Kakugan had flared hot, bright and relentless, almost as though it were about to set his eye patch aflame.

He stepped around a corner, plastic bag in hand. The rain hadn't stopped, leaving him soaked to the bone. His wet clothes clung to him, like a demented second skin. If he didn't get home soon, he would freeze no doubt.

_I wonder if Ghouls can get sicknesses like the flu or an infection?_ He idly thought.

_Only if you eat human food, or starve._ The voice replied, sounding almost, amused, at his lack of knowledge. It was like the lecturing of a teacher, smiling down at the naivety of a child.

Kaneki jumped at the sound of her voice, almost slipping on the rain water streaming along the side walk. He lost grip of the plastic bag, dropping it down on the concrete. It fell on its side, scattering the items across the ground. He sighed, annoyance becoming palpable as he picked up his now rain covered purchases.

He stretched up, and saw something.

A park, rather small, but still containing the standard playground equipment, complete with a slide, monkey bars and swings. Someone was on the swing, drifting back and forth, feet pushing up and down in a childish motion.

His face scrunched up in confusion. _Is, she?, wearing bandages._ Something sounded behind him, causing Kaneki to twist his head. He saw nothing there. Turning, the playground was empty. No one on the swings. In fact, it didn't move. Just a person less playground in his eyes.

Kaneki ran his hands through his black, wet hair, single detached strands clinging to his skin. _Am I going mad?_

A voice laughed in his head. _Who knows?_

Kaneki turned, fast. He almost slipped as he did, arms held out protectively. _What am I doing?!_

A tail, metallic looking and glowing red, struck forward, screeching through the air. Kaneki tried to twist out of the way, fear visible on his face. The tail still hit home, sending Kaneki flying through the air. He crashed into a wall on the other side of the street, ribs breaking as he smashed the bricks with his side. He pushed to get up, grasping at his pained shoulder, cringing at the touch. It ached severely, sending uncomfortable tinges down his arm. _I think its broken..._

The attacker was on him, sharpened teeth split into a hungered smile filled with greed. Saliva dripped out his mouth, and his eyes were crazed, Kakugan large and glowing.

"I've found my food!" The attacker yelled, swinging the Bikaku toward Kaneki a second time.

Kaneki pulled on whatever fighting experience he had, and jumped, barely an inch above the tail. He dropped onto his hands, digging them into some scattered stones.

"Why do you dodge?!" The man started cackling. "I just want to eat you!" The Bikaku pierced down, intent on impaling Kaneki through the stomach. He rolled frantically, feeling the pieces of concrete slam into his back as the side walk was crushed, a large hole pierced in deep.

He scrambled to run, fright painted on his face. The tail tore a chunk of concrete out of the ground, surged forward and knocked his legs from under him, sending the young man falling again. Kaneki struck the ground painfully, breaking his nose as his head smacked down. Blood streamed out, pouring down his mouth and down his chin. He coughed violently.

Desperation filled him. _Oh god I don't want to die!_ A hand grasped his collar, pulling it back. He chocked as it constricted against his neck, letting out wheezing sounds as he scratched against the floor. Kaneki forced his eyes shut and tried to pull on his Kagune.

It didn't answer.

_Naughty boy didn't eat his meals. Now the wittle boy is going to die._ The voice cackled.

_At least I didn't die getting fucking crushed by steel frames!_ He swore. Kaneki's eyes prickled with tears. Damn it! He thought. He had fended off a Ghoul investigator. A crazed Ghoul cannibal who made a show of eating. Now he was going to be killed by some psychopathic Ghoul on the street under the rain. _Always Ghoul-something!_ He thought angrily.

The hand pulled him up and twisted him, so he could see his attackers face clearly. A chin with rough stubble, remnants of blood stained in his skin. Shaking eyes and a frothing mouth.

Kaneki saw a shadow.

The man's head exploded. There was no better word for it. Brain matter, bone and flesh splattered on the floor and Kaneki, blood pouring out of what was left of the skull.

The corpse fell forward, almost falling on him. Kaneki moved out of the way, shock so ingrained in his face one would think it a permanent feature.

_Wh-wh-what?_ A puddle of blood spilled near him, the Kagune shaking near its lifeless owner. After a few moments it stopped, resting on the ground movement less.

Kaneki let go of a breath of air he had been holding. He felt sick, like he was about to let out his stomach's contents.

Yet the hunger could not be ignored. The pain, the broken bones, the lack of consumption. All stacked up against him. In his adrenaline rush, where he couldn't think clearly, he ate.

The taste of his attacker was foul, almost causing him to throw up on the spot. Still, he ate. Flesh slid down his chin, staining his torn shirt from the battle. He ripped off his eye patch, revealing a Kakugan that burned brightly, moving side to side, up and down with mad motions. Kaneki shivered as he ate his fill.

Even those with the strongest will could fall to temptation.

He didn't find his will particularly strong either.

* * *

Touka scowled.

It was a sunny today, a good reprieve from the constant rain that they had been experiencing over the week. Even better, storm had cleared up just before the weekend, no doubt brightening the live of many people.

Customers were abundant in Anteiku, laughing over coffee, chattering as they ate deserts. Everyone seemed to be smiling, and she certainly couldn't find anyone who was unhappy.

Anteiku itself was a friendly place, warm and greeting. No one would expect it to be run by Ghouls entirely. The floor boards of the café were always squeaky clean, since Enji always arrived earlier than everyone else (the manager excluded). The windows always seemed to be brand new due to Enji's cleaning habit, right to the point that it looked as though you could stick your hand through without any resistance.

Still, it bugged her.

One day, Kaneki had just vanished. They had no way to contact him, and it wasn't until a few days later that he reappeared at Anteiku, a slight bit pale, like he had contracted some sort of sickness.

She had suspected that he hadn't been eating for a while now, but there hadn't been much evidence to support it. He was very good at hiding things when he wanted no one to know.

She watched as he took someone's order, idly writing her customers orders in her own notebook. Concern, with a small trace of anger was present on her face. As she turned back to the customer, it vanished, only possible because of experience.

She'd get to the bottom of it, hopefully. Touka knew he had a bad habit of corkscrewing in his emotions and hiding things.

Honestly, she could say that she was the opposite, releasing her emotions at every whim.

Touka scowled at him one more time, and walked back up to the counter.

* * *

Kaneki scratched at his chin nervously. For the past hour her eyes had been glaring into his back. It felt like she was trying to put a hole in him or something. _She probably suspects some thing's off._

_Or she wants some olé Kaneki loving._ The voice laughed.

He sighed. Over the past few days he had taken off to get rid of the shock, he had gotten use to the voice...sort of. It had become a slight bit more frequent. I_ wonder if I can turn it off?_

_Why would you ever not want to listen to lovely little me?_ The voice chuckled.

He was going to lose his mind if this continued. It was like having Hide around, except he wasn't a malicious past human eater. _Hopefully it is just me going insane_. Better than her being a spirit possessing his body. He chuckled at the thought.

He stepped up to a table, notepad in hand, pen in the other. Kaneki smiled at the customer kindly, making sure to show teeth, but not too much. To large a smile and they got creeped out. Too little and they knew it was forced. Even now my father's advice sticks.

He had forgotten his fathers face for the most part. Just a canvas with the head laid out, lacking any details or hair colour to distinguish his looks.

A bell rang.

It was audible, ringing throughout the entirety of the café, signalling the arrival of a new customer. Kaneki turned his head to the door, curiosity very much clear.

His eyes widened.

The door closed, and in stepped Takatsuki Sen, a wondering look on her face. "How is it so clean?"

* * *

**A/N:** Al right, that's the end of the first chapter. Since I self loath my writing constantly, I am still unhappy about this, but I have rewritten it so many times that I may go insane if I try again. On the topic of time line (if anyone is interested), this takes place after the Gourmet Arc. The reason why Kaneki was unable to to fend off the Ghoul was a combination of hunger, inability to use his Kagune because of hunger and voice like Rize's speaking in his head suddenly. If he had not been distracted or deterred by these effects, than I am sure that he would have fought against the crazed Ghoul far better.  
Alright, that is all for now. I hope you enjoyed reading.


End file.
